Keeping Wally's Mouth Shut
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Artemis has several methods to getting Wally West to shut up, but none of them were more effective than her favourite. Spitfire.


**Keeping Wally's Mouth Shut**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

**_ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,__Ƹ̵̡ӜƷ__,ø¤º°°º¤ø,,ø_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. :)**

* * *

_Being Wally's girlfriend, Artemis was probably the one person other than his family or his best friend that had to deal with his non-stop talking. People often asked her how she put up with the loud-mouthed speedster and she always answered with, "I have my ways."_

_This got them curious, but she never revealed her secrets. Dick Grayson, on the other hand, was always up to telling people how his blonde friend made Wally West shut up by explaining her favourite methods._

ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̄Ʒ,ø¤º°°º¤ø,,ø

**_The first one was obvious: food._**

Wally sat down across from Artemis at a McDonald's that was located in Central City. They had decided last minute that they wanted to hang out together, so they had settled for the fast-food restaurant. The couple were currently standing to the side so that that the other customers could order their lunch as they waited for their own meals to be prepared.

"…and then my friends all kept trying to target me…" Wally babbled on, not even noticing that his girlfriend had tuned him out. She glanced around the restaurant, and sighed. He continued talk, and his voice was starting to get on her nerves.

"They can't believe that I got a girlfriend, wait until they see how hot you are!" the redhead continued, as the person on the other side of the counter placed a tray down before them. She glanced at Wally with a raised eyebrow before giving Artemis a sympathetic look.

Artemis inwardly growled, snatching the tray off the counter before storming over to a booth, Wally following close behind, not noticing the annoyance that the archer was not making an effort to hide at all. The duo sat down from across each other, while Wally immediately dived to grab his food while still talking, Artemis looking beyond annoyed at this point.

"…then when I asked him if I could go with him—"

Wally blinked a few a few times before looking down at his mouth. There was currently a double cheeseburger shoved in there with a hand around the bun. His eyes trailed up the arm to the face of Artemis. He glared at her before biting into the burger.

She in turned smirked. "Well, next time shut up."

ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̄Ʒ,ø¤º°°º¤ø,,ø

**_The second was even better: socks._**

"Artemis, why don't you have any food left?" Wally whined as he raided the pantry and fridge for something to eat. "I'm starving!"

"Wally, you _just_ ate." Artemis yelled back from her bedroom. She was currently getting changed out of her school uniform. Wally had texted her, saying that he would meet her at the apartment she shared with her mother, Paula, seeing as his school had finished early that same day.

"But you know I have a fast metabolism!"

His girlfriend growled as she readjusted the blue singlet she had just thrown on so that it was covering her stomach. She walked downstairs, her bare feet shuffling against the floor. When she reached the kitchen, she couldn't help but snigger at Wally who was now lying on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"I need _food_…" he groaned, kneeling so that she could see his puppy-dog eyes better. He was still clutching his stomach. "Please, Arty?"

"Open your mouth and close your eyes." She answered with a sigh, reaching into the laundry basket on the dining room table. He did as he was told, and an annoyed, muffled sound was heard from his mouth as Artemis once again shoved something into his mouth.

"Get your own food, I'm your girlfriend not your slave." She laughed, patting him on the head and walking to the living room.

He spat out the sock, and groaned. "I hope that was a clean one!"

ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̄Ʒ,ø¤º°°º¤ø,,ø

**_But none of them were as effective as the one they both loved the best._**

They were always arguing, even over the littlest things. If Wally had dropped some crumbs after eating one of M'gann's cookies back at the cave, if Artemis hadn't done part of her chemistry homework correctly, or even if one of them had lost to the other during sparring practice with Black Canary.

Wally quickly zipped around to stand behind Artemis as he dodged a roundhouse kick that she had aimed at his head. "That the best you got?" he asked with an arrogant smile. She growled in response, letting out a battle cry as she clenched her fist, aiming a punch to his gut. The cheeky grin slipped off his face as he dodged once again, just managing to not be impacted by the strong force of Artemis' fist.

"Don't get cocky, Wall-man, I'm just getting started!"

"You're not the only one 'just warming up', babe!" he called back with a sly smile. He quickly ran behind her and hugged her from behind, while she gasped. "Don't underestimate your opponent, beautiful."

He was teasing her, but she wasn't affected by it. In fact, she smirked in response. Grabbing his arm so that it was over her shoulder, she used her strength to lift him over her body so that he did a forward somersault and landed on his back with a groan.

"You should take your own advice."

He just chuckled, and got up at a normal pace for a human, before taking on his fighting stance again while Artemis followed suit. Black Canary watched their movements with hawk-like eyes as the duo continued to circle each other, trying to anticipate their opponents' move.

Artemis kept a hardened look on her face as she ran forward, diving into a forward handspring so she could be quick and get close to him. "You'll never get me that way!" he sniggered, moving to the side. She growled, and the soon were participating in a round of hand-to-hand combat, one that would make both Batman and Robin proud. When one of them was to strike, a hand would fly out of nowhere to block it. It continued like this, with Wally throwing snide remarks at her.

"I'm too fast for you, babe!" He laughed, dodging yet another straight-legged kick that was aimed for his gut. "You'll never get me!"

Artemis smirked, and then lowered her eyes so she was staring at him through her thick lashes. His green eyes widened as she slowly began to work up to him.

"You sure about that, Baywatch?" she asked in a mysterious voice, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him into a kiss. He kissed her back immediately, placing his hands on her waist. The hand she hadn't put around his neck began to draw back before Artemis pushed her clenched fist into his stomach full force, making him double over in pain with a groan.

She smirked over him. "Don't get cocky."

_Dick Grayson always laughed when he told these stories, especially to Wally's friends at his school – though he left out the parts about being a superhero, of course – because he found them hilarious, and it was good black-mail to make his best friend do whatever he wanted._

"_**Hey, that's actually another way to keep Wally's mouth shut!"**_

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, I loved writing this! I came up with the idea when I was thinking of titles for one of my newest stories, and so, this one-shot was born. The title is sort of like a prompt in a way, so…**

**Word Count: 1,180**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**~CL**


End file.
